Unloved or LOved
by XxxGothicSerenityxxX
Summary: He smiled! He actually smiled a real smile at me. SET IN NARUTOS P.O.V. IN THIS HE IS A GIRL HIDDING HR ER GENDER FROM A CRUEL WORLD THAT WOULD ONLY PITY AND HATE HER.


Unloved or Loved

I sigh. This is how it will always be. I'm so stupid for believing anyone could love me. My name is Uzumaki Naruto but most know me as the monster that took there loved ones away. The nine tailed fox. But actuality he is sealed inside me. I sigh again and run to halfway catch up with my teammates.

"Geez dobe your so slow." Said my teammate Sasuke. I fell in love with him but I know he doesn't know about the demon inside me and Sakura almost spilled about that but I somehow managed to stop her with a few hundred threats.

"Yeah." was all I said in no mood to talk.

**Kit you shouldn't push your love ones away.**

"_**I know but it can't be helped they hate my guts."**_

**Kit... No its all my fault ..**

"_**No I would have probably do the same thing you did. Especially if that happened to Sasuke."**_

**You could always see the good in people. That might get us killed.**

"_**No one would care."**_

**No I think someone will mourn for you.**

"_**Whats that supposed to mean?"**_

"Dobe."

"Huh?"

"You were zoned out like that for twenty minutes I was getting worried."

"Yeah sure I'm fine."

"We would not want you to walk into a tree and smash your face up." Sasuke gave the hottest smirk but I knew it was just for show.

"And what would you care. My face will just heal and look the same as it does right now. As ugly as ever okay."

"Geez dobe it was just a joke."

"Uhuh."

"Are all you gonna do is pretty much ignore us?"

"And why not you guys pretty much do it to me all the time."

At saying this seems to have shocked him for a millisecond before his face went indifferent.

"Hey Naruto I've got a game to play with you." I heard our leader Kakashi-senpi yell.

"Ok."

"Ok Naruto answer these questions. Who do you care for the most?"

"Is that a trick question? Sasuke."

"Ok who do you want to eat?"

"Sasuke."

"Who do you hate?"

"Sasuke."

"Who do you love?"

"Sasuke."

"Who is your favorite person?"

"Sasuke."

"Whats his character?"

"Quite and a little mean. But very lonely."

"What is the day you met your favorite person?"

"The first day of school was when I seen him first didn't met him till the day after graduation."

"If you could tell you person you love most your feeling when would it be."

"First that will never happen cause Sasuke hates me but I would prefer it to be a rainy day after the rain stops and everything smells nice."

Thats when I stopped, paled and looked to were Sasuke was at in the back of the group only to see him on the other side of Kakashi-senpi. He to had stopped where he was and I could clearly see this is what Kakashi-senpi was after.

"Oh god I said that out loud."

And I took off back to my place as quick as possible.

We were going to the training grounds to work on our justu but now I have no interest in that. I hate Kakashi-senpi for what he just made me do. Why did

I not pay any attention to what I was saying or doing. I just went on auto pilot.

**Well its all out in the open now**.

_**Shut up its not far. I'm so stupid now he hates me more then ever.**_

**No kit I don't think he does. I think he was just shocked.**

_**Well I'll never live that down now .Just something else for him to mush in my face.**_

**Okay but I'm going to take a nap wake me up if something happens.**

Without thinking I opened the door closed and locked it lad down on my bed and fell asleep. I could tell it was after night fall because the sun wasn't shinning in my face taunting me telling me I could never be as happy with my lot without Sasuke. Well back to whats at hand or more like to hands roaming my body.

_**OH MY GOD I THINK THERES A RAPIST IN MY ROOM TRING TO FEEL ME UP!!**_

**Kit yo-what??**

_**Yes.**_

**Do something?!**

_**Uhuh.**_

So I grabbed the hands and used my good night vision thanks to Foxy and saw Sasuke . At the moment my blood decided to run to my face.

"Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Well dobe I'm gonna tell you how I feel about you."

"Uhuh but you don't have to feel me up to wake me up."

"It seemed like a good idea."

"Uhuh. Before you say whatever you should let me tell you a story."

I turned on my lamp and saw his eyebrow was raised.

"Just listen. It was sixteen years ago." I patted the bed beside me telling him to sit.

"A large demon called the nine tail fox found his lover dead next to our village not knowing it was placed there went on a rampage.

"He destroyed many places and people Wishing for death. At the same time a boy was born. The fourth hokage used a forbidden justu and managed to seal the too powerful fox within the boy. So everyone old enough to understand new the boy just by his looks and shunned him completely. The boy kept hoping to know the reason why.

"To say he was bad at controlling his justu was a compliment. The two chakaras in him fought and he was unable to control them. The day of graduation came and he failed for his fourth time. He believed in himself though and tried again. And again he failed. So he watched as everyone else passed. Why was it so hard he wondered to him self."

I paused to get us something to drink. Taking a swig from my bottle I heard a thanks.

"A man told him about a forbidden scroll. He was hoping to steal it. If he had to he was going to kill the boy. He was only 13 at the time and trust almost everyone. So they boy stole it. He was already known as a trouble maker. But it was just to make everyone see him as a kid then a monster. It also helped him cope. Well the hokage sent many ninjas to look for him. But one found him. The boys favorite sensei. The man that wanted the scroll told him many lies. But the boy found out that the demon who killed his sensei's parents was sealed in him. So he was caught between the man and his sensei. And ran away. The man followed and so did the sensei. The sensei got hurt and the man said he would kill him but the sensei said that as long as the boy live that was fine. He said he didn't see the boy as a demon but a troubled child like him and how much he cared for the boy. They didn't know the boy was listening and had heard everything.

"The boy came out to protect his senpi and used the shadow clone justu creating roughly 100 of himself. He told the man that if he ever touched his senei again that he would kill him and he did. The boy went his sensei and apologizes but the senpi told him to close his eyes. The boy noticed the sensei's head protector was missing. Then he said that the boy passed. The boy got into a group with his friend and some one else because the girl liked him. But instead the boy slowly found himself to like the boy. They went on many missions for sissy's and he wanted a real mission. The hokage allowed this. The man the were supposed to escort to the water nation was being chased by a hired assassin.

"He had a friend and they were in love. The friend was very pretty but he was powerful. He was attacking the boys affections. He was trying to help. The teammate went to protect the boy and fell. The boy thought he was dead and realized that he loved said teammate. The fox demon went mad seeing a repeat. He knew that until the boy knew about him he couldn't speak. And the boy knew deep down but wouldn't accept it. So he used the boys body and attacked the boy in the mirrors and destroyed them all and the boy took back his body.

"He was about to kill the boy but he gave his life for his almost lover. And so the boy after finding out that his teammate was alive promised himself that unless his teammate found out about his affections that he would never tell him he was a monster." I shrugged.

"The leader found out and tricked the boy in to telling."

I sigh hoping he got my drift.

"Ever since then the boy seems to pace out when he was actually talking to the fox demon his only family. And the boy kept pretending to like the girl teammate who almost spilled one day about the boy being a demon. So he told said girl and she gave him a death hug and told him she had no feelings for the boy but a girl from another group."

I sigh thinking about how messed up my life was and looked at the boy beside me.

"Do you get who the boy is?"

"Nope."

I sighed and thought that sometimes he was so stupid.

"It was me. I have lived my life with no knowledge of who my parent were. My mother was scarified to do the justu and I don't know about my father. And I'm not a boy either."

"Wahh??"

"Yes see Iruka-sensei was the one to take care of me. I didn't want anyone to know so I kept my gender a secret after I started to grow... by bandaging them down. My sexy justu is nothing more then what I would look like with long hair and and chest not bandaged. Ok? I have no need for pity because I am a girl."

"Well thats that and now you'll wear dresses."

"What hell no."

"Why not."

"Cause I've never wore a dress and they seem to get in the way. Plus Sakura knows this and so does Kakashi."

"Uhuh."

"Well you can leave now if you hate and I would understand besides I'm used to rejection."

"Well thats not gonna happen."

"Huh." was intelligent brain could muster.

"I love and are and are really a girl then thats fine. Now I don't have to worry about anybody disproving our love because it was guyxguy."

"Well....I'm not having no more then two kids."

"Well time to let every one know your a girl."

"Well everybody but you knew."

"Wahh?"

"All our friends already know."

"So lets be happy."

He smiled!! He actually smiled a real smile at me.


End file.
